1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to devices for closing plastic bags against leakage, and in particular to a closure member for use in securing and sealing ice within an ice bag or pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice packs or bags are used to reduce swelling. A disposable type of bag in use has a plastic liner in which the ice is placed. The plastic liner fits inside a cloth bag, which serves to insulate and provide comfort to the user.
One type of seal for sealing the bag is formed integrally with the bag. The integral sealing member comprises parallel strips on mating sides which interlock with each other to provide sealing. While this seal works well, it requires the user to carefully press the strips together to assure that they close. Otherwise, leakage would occur due to improper closure.
Another type uses a blade and sheath. The plastic bag will be compressed by the blade as it inserts into the sheath. A flexible hinge secures the blade to the sheath on one end. A locking member on the other end is biased outward to engage a locking shoulder formed in the sheath.
While this type is workable, improvements are desirable. More efficient molds are preferable. Also, it would be preferable to utilize a closure member that can be released more easily with a single hand.